


Here's To You, You Old Wreck

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: It's Like The Sirens [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Michael wakes up to an empty bed.





	Here's To You, You Old Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more to go after this one! Thanks for sticking around for so long, it means a lot :)  
> This is part of a series so I'd highly recommend reading the other parts first for this to make sense! Thank you, and I hope you like it! x

Michael wakes up to an empty bed. He stretches his arm out to feel the cool mattress where Ashton is supposed to be.

Michael feels dizzy, an aching in his chest getting harder to ignore as the seconds tick by. His hand grips the sheets on Ashton’s side of the bed as he bundles them up around him, breathing in his scent.

After what feels like hours, he finally steps out from under the sheets and walks towards the bathroom. He pulls out the washbag from the cabinet behind the mirror and finds two packets of pills. He stares at them in his hand, barely blinking. He stands like that until his hands begin to shake. Then he shoves them back inside the wash bag and closes the cabinet, bag safely behind it. Michael grips the edge of the sink as he lets out a wobbly breath.

Two hours later he’s holding a half-empty bottle of vodka to his chest, slumped down against the wall of his hotel room. Michael considers sitting in bed again but shakes that idea away. He doesn’t want to go anywhere near the space that’s far too big for one. The bed that only feels like it’s mocking him.

He chokes down another shot he haphazardly poured into the cap, toasting his newfound freedom. He takes another one when he remembers how little he wants it.

The taste on his tongue reminds him of nights he wants to forget. It reminds him of nights with Ashton, curled around each other, just come back from another successful evening. They’d pull out of their pockets watches, rings, necklaces, diamonds. Some given freely and others, well, others were acquired in a more artful fashion.

Ashton and Michael would compare all the shiny things they’d collected. They’d swap stories about men who told them everything and women who’d tell them whatever they wanted to hear. Michael wishes he’d picked another drink. He cannot deal with what his mind is giving him. It is too painful, remembering.

So he drinks again, to forget. He drinks to forget the years they had before. He drinks even more to forget the recent weeks. He drinks until he finds it funny, how close he was to the sun. He drinks before he remembers how that tale about Icarus ends.

He drinks for every minute spent in awe of Ashton. And he drinks for every minute he knows he will spend missing him.

He runs out of things to drink.

 

 

 

                     

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To Your Health by Keaton Henson


End file.
